


Drug Blood Confessions

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [12]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Secret Crush, Sleep Confessions, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo has to help Nandor to bed while he is drunk on drug blood
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Drug Blood Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Drug Blood

“GUILLERMO!” Nandor cried out before barreling into his familiar, sending both of them crashing to the floor. 

“There you are, Guillermo!” Nandor shouted from atop his petrified familiar “I have found you!” 

“Master, what are you doing?” Guillermo wriggled beneath the vampire, pinned down by the weight of a very messed up Nandor on his chest.

  
“I have drunk some of the drug blood! You are not a vampire so you don’t know what drug blood is but it is the blood of drunk people who were on drugs and I drunk them and now I am drunk on drug blood!” Nandor explained unnecessarily and far too loudly. 

“Okay,” Guillermo grunted out, fruitlessly trying to wiggle out from beneath the vampire “Let’s get you to coffin before bed, yeah?”

Nandor nodded, his hair dropping down in front of his face. He scrambled up, grabbing Guillermo by the hand. Forgetting himself, Nandor yanked him up so hard he slammed right into the broad expanse of his chest. 

Guillermo yelped, head spinning as he tried to extricate himself from the vampire’s firm grasp, unsuccessful as Nandor dragged him down the hall. 

Even with the slight ache in his arm, Guillermo didn’t mind. He liked Nandor when he was like this. He as always far more open with his thoughts and feelings when he was too drunk to stop himself. Some of his favorite moments were ones where Nandor was a little too loose-lipped and a little too close.

During the short trip down the hall, Nandor decided he was bored of Guillermo’s slow pace and let go of him, dashing ahead into his darkened crypt. 

Guillermo hurried to catch up, only to find the vampire, who had only seconds before been a bundle of excitable energy, dramatically thrown upon the lounge in the corner, an arm thrown over to shield his face from the candlelight. 

“What’s wrong master?” Guillermo panted out, hurrying to his side. 

Nandor frowned. “Nothing, Guillermo. I’m just tired.” He held out a hand

“Come here.”    
  
Guillermo took it cautiously and let out a cry when Nandor dragged him onto his lap.

“Master! What’s going on?” 

  
“Shh,” Nandor hissed. “So loud.” 

Guillermo went silent, struggling to stand without disturbing the vampire. His frown returned and Nandor held tighter onto the back of Guillermo’s sweater keeping him close. 

  
“No, you’re too warm and soft to let go,” Nandor grumbled, nuzzling in closer, burying his nose in his familiar’s soft curls, arms gently squeezing Guillermo into his chest.    
  


Guillermo tensed, trying to twist himself to catch a glimpse at Nandor’s expression. A growl reverberated in Nandor’s chest, believing his little human was trying to escape.

Surrendering, Guillermo sunk into Nandor’s embrace, reveling in the rare tenderness he was expressing instead of trying to examine all of his intentions. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to lay with Nandor. He certainly did. But what exactly was he playing at here? Guillermo’s stomach was twisted up with worry, unsure what was happening. Nandor was usually so predictable, especially after a decade together, but this was something new entirely. His pulse was thudding, making his head feel light, and he wondered how Nandor could possibly relax with the noise. 

Nandor sighed, loosening his grip as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Mmm, my Guillermo,” Nandor muttered, softly rubbing the small of the man’s back. “So sweet, such a good familiar.”

Guillermo’s heart swelled with emotion as his master whispered praises into his hair. 

Eventually, his mutterings faded into gentle snores. Guillermo craned his neck to watch Nandor’s face as he slumbered. Despite the pain in his neck, he could lay like this forever. Why couldn’t things always be like this? If only Nandor knew just how much Guillermo loved this.

“Guillermo?” Nandor muttered, “Love you, memo.” 

Guillermo froze, heart hammering in his chest as he looked for any sign that the vampire had awoken, but the slow breathing gave away his slumber.

His heart melted as the words sunk in. Even if Nandor wasn’t ready to confess in the waking world, he still loved him. That would have to do for now. 

Guillermo snuggled in close to the vampire’s broad chest, a wide grin plastered across his face, and finally allowed his own eyes to drift shut, finally falling into sleep alongside his master. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
